Project Alpha Polaris
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: A talented group of teenaged scientists namely Kanone, Ayumu, Kousuke, Ryoko, Hiyono and Rio are sent to a distant place in the name of Science! Finally, the team has made a breakthrough in a recent discovery...one that will change their lives forever.FIN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (pokes Kanone) Talk for me, will 'ya?

Kanone: Fine, fine... She doesn't own Spiral.

Me: (pats Kanone's head) Good kitty!

Kanone: Don't call me that.

Me: Hmpf! And I'm guessing Eyes can call you any name at all...?

Kanone: Of course! Since he calls me _sane _names.

Me: I don't think being called a fuck buddy is sane...

Kanone: Wha-? He doesn't call me that!

Me: Oh well... Anyway, this story was posted due to Freya Kurenai's request. Mind you, if you truly know what kind of a person Freya is, then you'll soon discover what the true nature of this fic really is! And it is NOT marshmallow-mushy romance...

Kanone: Tsk, tsk... you've got that evil glint in your eye... This could be bad...

Me: Enjoy the fic!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

-Beep! Please state your name. Beep!-

"Ayumu Narumi." a brunette answered into a voice recorder.

-Beep! State your business. Beep!-

"Project Alpha Polaris." he answered again, seeming quite impatient with the security. _Maybe Kousuke messed with it..._

-Beep! What is your shoe size? Beep!-

_What the-_ "Kousuke! Stop joking and let me IN!" Ayumu shouted. Immediately, a mini-screen appeared and showed a red-haired guy who was wearing a goofy smile.

"You were late! I'm, I mean, We're hungry!" Kousuke, the redhead, whined as Ayumu went in and hung his coat.

"Is it my fault that Kiyotaka had to postpone my trip a few minutes because of his gloating...?"

"Hmm...I don't think Kiyotaka could boast like that... Are you sure it's just your-"

"Hmpf, whatever..." Ayumu fumed away to the kitchen. He didn't really hate Kiyotaka, his older brother... It just feels awful to be overshadowed by him...

Kousuke frowned at his friend's display of abhorrence and went to the living room where a brown-haired girl sat boredly.

"Who was that, Kousuke-baka?" she asked, or more likely demanded an answer from the redhead.

Kousuke sulked and answered in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, "Oh, it was just the cook, your highness. He's off to make your delicious, and hopefully, poisonous dish-"

Ryoko, the brown-haired girl, threw a pillow at him then looked up at the stairs where a silver-haired girl was carrying an unfinished stuffed bunny.

"Ne, Ryoko-chan... What was that noise?" she asked, trying to prevent the stuffed bunny's head from toppling over. As a response, someone from behind her answered, "I think it was just the usual, Rio..."

Kousuke looked up at them too after rubbing the sore spot on his head, "Oi, Rio, Kanone... Where's Hiyono?"

The guy named Kanone chuckled a bit, "I heard her sobbing in her room. She must be watching those soap operas again."

Ryoko scoffed, "Honestly, I don't know what's the big deal about those things-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence when they smelled something good from the kitchen. Ayumu didn't have to call them anymore since they were already in the dining room after he set down the last plate.

"Itadakimasu!"

That was how things went by in this research facility. They were like a big family and everything was going very monotonously...until they finally made a discovery...one that may change their lives forever...

"W-What is it?" Rio looked excitedly at a huge thing in the middle of their lab room.

"What does it look like? A big chunk of ice of course..." Kousuke muttered, seeming the least enthusiastic among all of them.

"Maybe it's the missing link!" Hiyono chirruped while taking pictures here and there.

Ayumu, in turn, knitted his eyebrows together and looked closer at it, "No...I don't think it's the missing link..."

This urged Kanone to look closer too, "I agree with Ayumu. Whatever or whoever is inside or frozen in this piece of ice seems... strange..."

"Besides, whatever or whoever is inside seems to be wearing accessories that, I'm sure, are not made in the 1940's or even later than that..." Ryoko joined in after giving Kousuke a kick for not being so involved.

"I think we need to melt the ice." Ayumu took great care and operated the machine, revealing...

'H-Hey! I think it's a human being!" Kousuke finally got excited too as the face and torso were revealed.

Finally, the whole body was unfrozen and Kanone volunteered on looking at it first and laid it on an inspection table. The said brunette wore all the safety gadgets needed and plugged in a few more machines to keep the body free from decaying agents. At last, he gazed on the specimen who had milky white skin and shoulder-length silvery purple hair. If only this person was alive, Kanone thought, he would gladly date him. True, Kanone Hilbert _was_ gay. The others found out about it in a 'truth or dare' session where he said he'd rather kiss Ayumu than Ryoko.

A certain detail drew the brunette's attention away from his past reflection. He attached a few things to the body, then checked the machine next to him. It showed that there was a pulse, a very weak one, but still he thinks it's enough...

"Kousuke! Ryoko! Ayumu! I need your help!" Kanone almost jumped to the first floor. (A/N: The house has three floors. The first floor consists of the dining room, kitchen, and living room. The second floor consists of their rooms, and the third floor is the lab and the security room of the house.)

The three people mentioned looked up and followed Kanone into the lab.

"What is it?" Ayumu asked as they put on their lab coats.

"The specimen... it..I mean he's still barely alive. I believe we can fully wake him up!" Kanone didn't really want it to sound so...mad scientist-ish but that's how it really is.

"Kanone, you _do _know that's plain crazy, right?" Ryoko pointed out, looking at the white fabric that the specimen was wearing.

"And that's why I like it! What do we do, Kanone?" Kousuke grinned, earning a weird look from Ryoko and a grin from Ayumu.

A few hours later...

Hiyono and Rio paced the floor alternately. Whatever was happening in the lab was taking three whole hours, and what's worse, they weren't allowed to join in. To make matters worse, a few moments ago they heard Kousuke laughing like a maniac and screaming, "Live, darn you! LIVE!" then there was a loud slap in which, they knew, was Ryoko's doing.

Finally, the lab door opened revealing four worn out scientists.

"Kanone-kun! What happened?" What did you do?" Rio approached the tall brunette who was currently wiping sweat off his forehead but, nevertheless, seemed elated.

"We did it... I didn't totally think it was possible but we did it!" he replied, grinning at Ryoko, Kousuke, and Ayumu who returned his grin and Kousuke even gave a thumbs-up sign.

Rio pouted at this, "I still don't get it... What happened?"

Kanone led the little girl into the lab, proudly pointing at the specimen who was still lying on the inspection table.

Rio squealed in delight as she saw the specimen's chest heave up and down, "He... He's alive!"

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Me: Chapter one- Accomplished! Just so you know, the house is, as what I call, the 'house of the future'. It has a security room since all the rooms have surveillance cameras. Keep this in mind as the story progresses since it will help you in solving the upcoming mystery of this story!

Kanone: Please review!

Me: Hey! That was my line!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One day, I owned Spiral and I lived happily ever after. The End. Well... too bad fairy tales aren't true, ne?

**Polaris18: **So sorry! I didn't want you to feel violated... It was just the first title I thought of... Sorry! And thanks for reviewing...

**Ichiyo Mirihido: **Huh, you even mispell reviews... idiot... but thanks anyway! I'll review your work next!

**Tsuhiyo: **Domo Arigatou! Hey, could you call me next week? I'm getting bored and I can't stop singing...

**KousukeAsazuki:**Oh. Thanks for reviewing... Don't lose hope! We can do it! Uhmm...that was pretty random...hehehe...

**Freya Kurenai: **Yo, Hatori! Uhmm... Thanks and see, I did _not _leave you with the Ainu!...or should I call him Ayame...

Thanks to all who reviewed!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

"Kanone, I know you're excited but you really should get some sleep..." Ryoko passed by the lab to look since she was assigned to check every room in the house this week before going to bed. Annoyingly, she found Kanone still awake in the lab.

The brunettes smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, Ryoko...I'm going to be now..."

The girl smiled contentedly. Finally, she can go to sleep. Ryoko dragged her feet away when she noticed something...

"Kanone! It's time to go to bed!" she shouted exasperatedly, pulling Kanone (who was trying to sneak back into the lab and watch the specimen _again_) like a little kid and literally throwing him into his room.

"Good night, Kanone... And don't even _try_ to go back. I just turned laser security on..." Ryoko smirked as she clicked something on a remote like device and went to the direction of her own room.

The next morning...

"Good morning, dudes and dudettes!" Kousuke shuffled (his pajama bottoms were a bit too big, Ryoko's fault) downstairs to their open kitchen door, grabbed the nearest cereal box, his favorite bowl, a spoon, and sat down in between Rio and Ryoko. The brown haired girl sighed and poured some milk into his bowl, purposely splashing some on his shirt.

"Say...Where's Kanone?" the red-headed teen asked in between mouthfuls of milk and cereal.

Rio, Ayumu, and Hiyono looked at Ryoko who replied, "Don't worry. I heard him snoring in his room."

They were about to resume their peaceful breakfast when they were disrupted by a loud alarm coming from the lab, followed by a loud gasp. They all abandoned breakfast and ran upstairs, only to be met by an astonishing sight.

Kanone was there, standing up from a chair beside the inspection table, his face was beaming. And why wouldn't he be happy? The specimen was lying on the inspection table but he had _both eyes open_ meaning he _was _alive!

"Okay... So, he _is _alive but...how can we communicate to him?" Ayumu dampened everyone's spirits as he posed this question.

"Man, he's dumb... Maybe he's a modernized caveman of some sort... " Kousuke snickered and earned a slap from Ryoko.

"Well, right now we have to improvise!" Rio stepped closer to the specimen, who was now sitting upright, and spoke in a very slow manner and accompanied by a few hand gestures, "Can you _understand _me? Can you _speak English_?"

The tension built up in the room as the specimen took a deep breath and prepared to talk. He muttered a few ancient sounding words then looked at everyone else in the room, "I find it insulting to be called dumb." he spoke in straight English, with a certain British tone.

Everyone froze at that. It took them a couple of minutes to _fully _understand what was happening...

"So...you _do _speak English..." Rio asked again, and at this, he nodded.

After a few more silent minutes, Ayumu opted to start a short introduction and he was followed by Ryoko, Rio, Kousuke, and Hiyono. When it was Kanone's turn, he was at a loss for words and ended up stammering his name.

Completely forgetting all thoughts about breakfast, (well, Kousuke wanted to go back to the kitchen and look for the prize indicated in the box) Hiyono and Rio automatically took out writing pads while Ryoko took out her tape recorder.

Ayumu started, "Well then...do you remember anything about your past?"

The boy being questioned shut his eyes momentarily and answered, "The last thing I saw was a huge crowd gathered around me...then I saw a blade...and then blood..."

"Hmm... It sounds like you were an offering of some sort..." Kanone joined in, regaining his professional composure.

"..._Or _they wanted to kill you for some sort of reason..." Ayumu, once again, gained everyone's attention. For a second, Ayumu thought that the blue-eyed boy gave him a glare but he dismissed this as a hallucination.

"You know, we should give him a name..." Rio paused from her writing and earned some nods of approval.

"How about Tony?" Hiyono asked, but earned disapproving looks.

"How about Sapphire?" Kousuke smirked before getting told by Ryoko that Sapphire was a _girl's _name.

"He needs something unique...like... Eyes...?" Kanone looked at those beautiful blue orbs and everyone nodded in approval, even the specimen liked it.

At this, the questionings restarted. This lasted the whole day, and was only disrupted by the occasional stomach grumbles and bathroom breaks (though Ryoko swears Kousuke tried to sneak back to the kitchen). Though, the session _did_ stop when Kousuke said that his digested stomach is digesting itself once again and they all went down to dinner, where Eyes insisted on being taught how to cook.

Everything was very peaceful...

The eerie glow of the full moon guided Kanone as he ascended the carpeted stairs, towards his room. But he suddenly felt a certain urge to visit Eyes, since his bedroom wasn't so far from his anyway, which was an understatement. Eyes' room was at the end of the third floor hallway, right beside the security room (which could be operated by an eyes scanner, by the way).

The brunette knocked twice before hearing a reply.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Hilbert?" the silver-haired boy bowed politely as Kanone entered.

The golden-eyed boy bowed back quite nervously, "Just call me Kanone, okay?"

"Sure Mr... I mean, Kanone. Now, what is it that you want? It surprises me that you are still awake at this hour of night..."

"Well...I honestly can't stop thinking about you ever since we found you... That's pretty much it..." the brunette admitted, blushing a mild shade of pink.

"So...are you telling me you came here for no apparent reason?" Eyes asked, a small smile gracing his lips. It seems he finds this very amusing...

At this, Kanone smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that... I guess I just have OCD..."

"OCD?"

"It stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder... You know, when you can't stop thinking about something..."

"Oh." Eyes looked out the window. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the night sky... It was a perfect night...

"Well... I guess I'd better go back to bed now...Ryoko might throw me in again..." the brunette was about to leave when Eyes suddenly held his hand.

"I need to tell you something." the blue-eyed boy smiled seductively, pulling Kanone to the darkest corner of the room. The brunette could feel his heartbeat accelerating as he and Eyes' faces came closer and closer...

"Good-bye." Eyes whispered, kissing Kanone, then stabbing him to death.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Bwahahahahahaha! (ehem!) I dedicate this fic to the Happy Tree Friends who grossed me to the point of doing this fic! I suggest you better put on your detective hats for next chapter! I've given enough clues, as far as I'm concerned... Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One day, I owned Spiral and I lived happily ever after. The End. Well... too bad fairy tales aren't true, ne?

**Polaris18: **Sorry! I didn't want you to feel violated! It was just the first title that came to my mind... Sorry! And tahnks for reviewing!

**Tsuhiyo: **Domo Arigatou! Oh yeah, could you call me next week? I'm sure I'll be bore then and ready for singing!

**KousukeAsazuki: **Thanks! Uhhmm... Don't give up! You can do it! Heheh...sorry, that was pretty random...

**Ichiyo Mirihido: **Huh...you even mispell reviews... idiot... Thanks anyway! I'll review your fic next!

**Freya Kurenai: **Yo, Hatori! Thanks and... I know you like this fic... duh! After all, the end is (BEEP!)... hehehe...

Thanks to all who reviewed!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

"Kanone, I know you're excited but you really should get some sleep..." Ryoko passed by the lab to look since she was assigned to check every room in the house this week before going to bed. Annoyingly, she found Kanone still awake in the lab.

The brunettes smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, Ryoko...I'm going to be now..."

The girl smiled contentedly. Finally, she can go to sleep. Ryoko dragged her feet away when she noticed something...

"Kanone! It's time to go to bed!" she shouted exasperatedly, pulling Kanone (who was trying to sneak back into the lab and watch the specimen _again_) like a little kid and literally throwing him into his room.

"Good night, Kanone... And don't even _try_ to go back. I just turned laser security on..." Ryoko smirked as she clicked something on a remote like device and went to the direction of her own room.

The next morning...

"Good morning, dudes and dudettes!" Kousuke shuffled (his pajama bottoms were a bit too big, Ryoko's fault) downstairs to their open kitchen door, grabbed the nearest cereal box, his favorite bowl, a spoon, and sat down in between Rio and Ryoko. The brown haired girl sighed and poured some milk into his bowl, purposely splashing some on his shirt.

"Say...Where's Kanone?" the red-headed teen asked in between mouthfuls of milk and cereal.

Rio, Ayumu, and Hiyono looked at Ryoko who replied, "Don't worry. I heard him snoring in his room."

They were about to resume their peaceful breakfast when they were disrupted by a loud alarm coming from the lab, followed by a loud gasp. They all abandoned breakfast and ran upstairs, only to be met by an astonishing sight.

Kanone was there, standing up from a chair beside the inspection table, his face was beaming. And why wouldn't he be happy? The specimen was lying on the inspection table but he had _both eyes open_ meaning he _was _alive!

"Okay... So, he _is _alive but...how can we communicate to him?" Ayumu dampened everyone's spirits as he posed this question.

"Man, he's dumb... Maybe he's a modernized caveman of some sort... " Kousuke snickered and earned a slap from Ryoko.

"Well, right now we have to improvise!" Rio stepped closer to the specimen, who was now sitting upright, and spoke in a very slow manner and accompanied by a few hand gestures, "Can you _understand _me? Can you _speak English_?"

The tension built up in the room as the specimen took a deep breath and prepared to talk. He muttered a few ancient sounding words then looked at everyone else in the room, "I find it insulting to be called dumb." he spoke in straight English, with a certain British tone.

Everyone froze at that. It took them a couple of minutes to _fully _understand what was happening...

"So...you _do _speak English..." Rio asked again, and at this, he nodded.

After a few more silent minutes, Ayumu opted to start a short introduction and he was followed by Ryoko, Rio, Kousuke, and Hiyono. When it was Kanone's turn, he was at a loss for words and ended up stammering his name.

Completely forgetting all thoughts about breakfast, (well, Kousuke wanted to go back to the kitchen and look for the prize indicated in the box) Hiyono and Rio automatically took out writing pads while Ryoko took out her tape recorder.

Ayumu started, "Well then...do you remember anything about your past?"

The boy being questioned shut his eyes momentarily and answered, "The last thing I saw was a huge crowd gathered around me...then I saw a blade...and then blood..."

"Hmm... It sounds like you were an offering of some sort..." Kanone joined in, regaining his professional composure.

"..._Or _they wanted to kill you for some sort of reason..." Ayumu, once again, gained everyone's attention. For a second, Ayumu thought that the blue-eyed boy gave him a glare but he dismissed this as a hallucination.

"You know, we should give him a name..." Rio paused from her writing and earned some nods of approval.

"How about Tony?" Hiyono asked, but earned disapproving looks.

"How about Sapphire?" Kousuke smirked before getting told by Ryoko that Sapphire was a _girl's _name.

"He needs something unique...like... Eyes...?" Kanone looked at those beautiful blue orbs and everyone nodded in approval, even the specimen liked it.

At this, the questionings restarted. This lasted the whole day, and was only disrupted by the occasional stomach grumbles and bathroom breaks (though Ryoko swears Kousuke tried to sneak back to the kitchen). Though, the session _did_ stop when Kousuke said that his digested stomach is digesting itself once again and they all went down to dinner, where Eyes insisted on being taught how to cook.

Everything was very peaceful...

The eerie glow of the full moon guided Kanone as he ascended the carpeted stairs, towards his room. But he suddenly felt a certain urge to visit Eyes, since his bedroom wasn't so far from his anyway, which was an understatement. Eyes' room was at the end of the third floor hallway, right beside the security room (which could be operated by an eyes scanner, by the way).

The brunette knocked twice before hearing a reply.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Hilbert?" the silver-haired boy bowed politely as Kanone entered.

The golden-eyed boy bowed back quite nervously, "Just call me Kanone, okay?"

"Sure Mr... I mean, Kanone. Now, what is it that you want? It surprises me that you are still awake at this hour of night..."

"Well...I honestly can't stop thinking about you ever since we found you... That's pretty much it..." the brunette admitted, blushing a mild shade of pink.

"So...are you telling me you came here for no apparent reason?" Eyes asked, a small smile gracing his lips. It seems he finds this very amusing...

At this, Kanone smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that... I guess I just have OCD..."

"OCD?"

"It stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder... You know, when you can't stop thinking about something..."

"Oh." Eyes looked out the window. The moon was full and the stars were twinkling in the night sky... It was a perfect night...

"Well... I guess I'd better go back to bed now...Ryoko might throw me in again..." the brunette was about to leave when Eyes suddenly held his hand.

"I need to tell you something." the blue-eyed boy smiled seductively, pulling Kanone to the darkest corner of the room. The brunette could feel his heartbeat accelerating as he and Eyes' faces came closer and closer...

"Good-bye." Eyes whispered, kissing Kanone, then stabbing him to death.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Bwahahahahahaha! (ehem!) I dedicate this fic to the Happy Tree Friends who grossed me to the point of doing this fic! I suggest you better put on your detective hats for next chapter! I've given enough clues, as far as I'm concerned... Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Spiral is cool...Spiral is amazing... Spiral is not mine.

**Note:** Look, I'm sorry about killing Kanone in the fic... but that's why it's a fic right? So, I already beg your pardon if ever you are somewhat distressed by any deaths that may occur in this fic (expect a lot). Duh, that's why it's rated Mystery and Horror...

**KousukeAsazuki: **There. You've just read the explanation... Thank you for reviewing!

**Tsuhiyo: **Ah, I cut that comment since it sounded lame to me! Hehehe... Gomenasai... and thanks!

**Freya Kurenai: **Yo Hatori!Uhmm... yeah, I'm supposed to give them barf bags in this chapter... never mind... Thanks anyway!

Thank you, once again, to all who reviewed!

**WARNING: **This chapter contains text that may not be handled by children...or those of you with a faint heart and a very vivid imagination (you know, like when you read something and it seems like you could just see it). But if you really want to know what happens next, read on but keep in mind that you have been warned. Good luck.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

"NO!"

Ryoko woke up from her nightmare, breaths in short gasps. She had dreamt that Kanone was led by a mysterious figure into the dark and killed him with deep stabs.

_Ryoko, calm down... It was just a dream..._ the girl took deep, calming breaths before lying on her bed and going back to sleep.

_A dream... Don't worry, it's just a dream..._

The next morning...

Kousuke waddled downstairs, as usual. He rubbed his eyes a few times before getting his usual bowl and spoon. Well, he actually got the colander and a fork since he forgot to put on his glasses.

"Good morning, Kanone." he greeted, seating himself beside the said 'friend'.

"Uhm... hey... Can you smell something funky?" the red-head asked, gaining no reply.

Annoyed, Kousuke took out his glasses from his pajama pocket and slowly wore them. What he saw made him jump from his seat and run backwards until he could feel the wall at his back.

"Kousuke-baka! Why are you so noisy-" Rio screamed and stopped at mid-sentence when she entered the kitchen, running towards Kousuke, who was shaking all over.

"What's going on?" Ryoko ran downstairs, closely followed by Eyes, Ayumu, and Hiyono.

They all froze at the sight they found in the kitchen...

Kanone's body was 'seated' on his usual chair, his bloody face tilted upward...that kind face was now frozen in pain. His body was deformed by at least a dozen stabs. Strangely enough, there were no sets of footprints or anything else coming from the puddle of blood that had formed underneath the chair. It was almost as if he had been murdered right there...

Hiyono and Rio tried to look away from the ghastly scene, their eyes brimming with tears. Ryoko ran over to Kousuke, who hugged her amidst sobs. Ayumu's heart was thumping like mad... He just can't believe that someone could do this to his friend. Eyes, on the other hand, had fallen to his knees, trying to hold back tears...

That afternoon...

Everything had been cleared up after the police arrived. They took necessary information from each one of them and promised that justice will be served. The team refused to give Kanone's corpse to the investigation squad and had him buried in their backyard-Kanone's favorite place.

Almost all of them can't focus on anything else after the so-called burial. The girls were all huddled close together in the living room couch, crying about their loss. Kousuke just stood against the living room wall, staring blankly into space. Eyes had ran off into his room after the burial where he shook from head to toe, not because of the cold climate that day but because of seeing someone as kind as Kanone killed like that, as he put it. Ayumu had promised on Kanone's grave that he would find out who killed him. He knew that the police were already on the case and this was meddling but Ayumu just couldn't stand waiting that long.

What the others don't know was that Ayumu was a very good detective and had even considered going in the detective business but found out that science interested him more. But still, he had keen and sharp logic plus a very good sense of reasoning... All the basic tools to make a good investigation...

That is why Ayumu decided to check their security room first. Surely, the murder would have been recorded by the cameras...

Unfortunately, the said footages were deleted.

_Impossible, only Kanone and I have access to this room... It's extremely unlikely that anyone else could get through the eye scanner..._ the brunette thought before hatching another plan.

He asked permission from everyone so he could roam from room to room and look for evidence. Of course, the murderer must've left a clue of some sort...

Things were very uneventful as he searched. There were still no signs of anything...

Finally, he reached Eyes' room. He knocked a few times before hearing a muffled "Come in." from the said boy. Inside, Eyes had his head in his folded arms, obviously sobbing.

"Hey, Eyes. Mind if I-"

"Go ahead."

Ayumu took that as a go signal and searched every nook and cranny, finding...

...nothing.

The brunette looked at Eyes then looked at his room. Wait... He forgot to check something...

Ayumu ran briskly to Eyes, then pulled the silver-haired boy's hands towards him. As expected, he saw a small, vertical wound on the side of Eyes' right hand.

"Eyes, where did you get this wound?" the brunette asked, gazing sternly at the boy.

"I got it from helping Kanone cook yesterday... I was slicing stuff and-"

"You're lying."

Eyes looked at Ayumu, "What makes you say that? Didn't you see me help him yesterday?"

True, Eyes _did_ help Kanone cook dinner last night after they heard their stomach grumbles in unison...but that wound...

Ayumu pulled Eyes so they were now standing, "You don't get wounds or cuts from a knife in this hand area or in this particular shape... you only get it when you're gripping a blade."

"Oh, you mean something like this?" Eyes grinned evilly, the edge of the blade touching Ayumu's neck.

"You... You'll never get away with this! Why did you kill Kanone anyway!" Ayumu fished for the gun in his pocket, praying that the said question would give some time...

Too late.

Eyes had already slashed his neck, leaving Ayumu's corpse headless.

"This is what happens when you interfere with me..." Eyes whispered to Ayumu's head as he cradled it in his arms.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

See... I told you it wasn't for children... Anyway, here's a job for you young detectives out there: How did Eyes come clean in Kanone's murder? We all know that he'll also come clean in Ayumu's murder but how? Guesses are very welcome!

Please review!...and don't take everything so seriously, ok? I repeat, this is just a fic...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I say I own Spiral. I don't want to risk being hit by lightning for lying.

**alpha2nd2003: **Domo arigatou! Uhm, 'great characterization' huh? Thanks anyway! You've made me so happy! To tell you the truth, I almost gave up on this story but you made me change my mind! Thank you!

**Tsuki Chokoreto Mizuno: **Uhm, you should trust your inner self more... hehehe...And no, I am not going to do that but it'll still be somewhere in the lines of horror moivies! Thank you for reviewing!

**Tsuhiyo: **Hehehe...nice one... Did you get the word 'abhor' from Ms. Delos Reyes? Thanks for reviewing!

**Freya Kurenai: **(pout) You didn't guess!No one did! Oh, well... Thanks anyway...

**KousukeAsazuki: **Hnag on there... Just one more chapter after this and it's all finished...Hehehe...Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you, once again,to all who reviewed!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

The next day, the same procedure as Kanone's death was followed. Once again, the police gave empty promises and inspected every nook and cranny, finding no evidence whatsoever. So in order to find out what really happened, we go back to the scene and time of the crime resulting to, first, Kanone's death...

After kissing Kanone, Eyes stabbed him in the stomach, not removing the lodged blade so as to act as a tourniquet or a device used to stop blood flow. He did this to keep his room clean and free from blood. As we know, if you get stabbed in the stomach, your digestive acids seep into your body, thus giving you a slow and painful death. Eyes then dragged Kanone (who was too pained to shout/speak) to the security room, which was beside Eyes' room. The way to enter the room is by an eye scanner. Since Kanone was still practically alive, Eyes just has to tilt his head upward to the scanner and he gets in. Once in, Eyes erases the computer's 'memories' or data gathered that day from the security cameras found in every room. After that he drags Kanone downstairs, into the kitchen (the stairs were carpeted so no one heard a thing). There, Eyes puts him in his chair, takes his blade from Kanone and stabs him a dozen times from a safe distance so as to not get blood on his feet. Unfortunately, he gets blood on his white clothes which is easily remedied by bleach. Ayumu missed the clue that if he gave Eyes' sleeve a single, quick pull, the cloth will weaken since using too much bleach can weaken the fabric. (time of murder was around 2am)

The second, Ayumu's death...

Ayumu did not notice the blanket spread on the floor. Eyes came clean once again since there was no trace of blood on his room. Lucky for him, his blanket was white as well so he just has to pour bleach on it and the stain is gone. (time of murder was around 4 in the afternoon)

But even though Hiyono, Kousuke, Ryoko, and Rio don't know how things happened, a strange feeling overcomes them...that of being hunted...because they really are being taken down...one by one...

0---0---0---0

Ryoko pulled Hiyono into a hug, seeing that her friend was obviously traumatized. Who wouldn't be?...after what happened to her last night...

-_Flashback-_

"Mado no soto, kirakirakirari...Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta..." Hiyono sang her favorite song as she got ready for bed. The said girl finished brushing her hair and approached her pink colored wardrobe, about to look for her pajamas when...

A roughly round object tumbled down from the top of her wardrobe. Hiyono held it up to the lamp's light and saw...

-_End of Flashback-_

"Ayumu-kun's head..." Hiyono whispered, shuddering once again. Ryoko hugged her tighter, whispering that everything was going to be alright, though she herself doubted her own words.

"This is getting out of hand..." Kousuke looked over at the girls in the couch, then at Eyes who was staring blankly into space.

The silver-haired boy snapped out of his daze and quietly said that he needs some time alone in his room. He slowly ascended the stairs and was out of sight.

Kousuke actually waited for Eyes to go away and when that had happened, he signaled the girls to come with him to his room for a house meeting. Once in the red-head's (messy) room, they shut the door and the meeting began.

"If you had wanted a house meeting, you could've just held it in the living room, Kousuke-baka..." Ryoko sighed, elbowing some pillows to make room.

The forest green-eyed boy, in return, put his finger to his lips and spoke softly, "Shh...he might hear you..."

The girls huddled closer as Rio asked, also in a soft voice, "Who...? You mean Eyes? Why?"

"Don't you realize anything, Rio? These murders...They're somewhat connected to Eyes!" Kousuke replied, still in a hushed tone.

"And how is that, Mr. Detective...?" Ryoko smirked at the nickname but listened nonetheless.

The red-head sat quietly on his neon green bean bag, hand stroking his chin, "Well...Kanone, obviously, had this certain infatuation with Eyes and I could tell he was willing to do anything for him..."

Hiyono joined in, "_And _Ayumu-kun was Kanone-kun's best friend...plus, he's an excellent detective!"

Ryoko knitted her eyebrows together, "Well, you guys _do _have a point...

Rio, on the other hand pouted, "What? I still don't understand why Eyes-kun would kill Kanone-kun...I thought they liked each other..."

"That_ is_ the point, Rio! Eyes...well, we never really knew if he liked Kanone, but we know that Kanone likes Eyes...so it'll be easier to trick Kanone since he has that 'thing' for Eyes!" Kousuke explained exasperatedly.

Hiyono then finalized, "So all our reasoning point to-"

Everyone looked at the door as it suddenly opened. There stood their suspect...

"Uhmm...hey, who wants cookies? I just made a fresh batch..." Eyes asked, hands still enclosed in oven mitts.

At the mention of the word 'cookies', Kousuke made a run for the kitchen while the girls went back to the living room, talking about teaching Ryoko how to crochet...

...and the secret meeting came to an abrupt end.

As the hours flew by, it was finally time for bed. Everyone said good night to one another, silently praying that no one will be killed tonight...

After a few hours of blissful sleep, the silence was broken by a shout coming from Eyes' room. The girls quickly got their flashlights and slammed the door open.

There they saw Eyes sitting up on his bed, his blue orbs wide with terror. He had slashes on his hand and arms.

"Eyes-kun! What happened!" Rio came closer to the, obviously, shaken boy.

Eyes mutely pointed at a dagger which had traces of blood on it and was lying on the floor. Inscribed on it were the words...

_Asazuki_

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Yup, I know...crappy...

Last chapter is next so...read it!...if you want, that is...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Liars go to hell...so...yeah, I don't own Spiral.

**alpha2nd2003: **Hehehe...I made Eyes that way...I'm the one who is EVIL! cue thunder and lightning>(ehem!) Thanks for reviewing!

**KousukeAsazuki:**Eyes: ...nice theory... Me: Uh-huh... Kanone: So...was it right? Me and Eyes: NO! Me: But thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Freya Kurenai:** Krad, we meet again...(ehem!) Good luck with Asano and thanks!

This is what we've all been waiting for, folks! The grand finale! The finishing touch! The icing on the cake!...and a lot more of those 'end themed' words. At this episode, we'll finally know why Eyes kills people! Yay! So, enjoy the fic and thank you very much to all the reviewers of this story!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

A beautiful white-colored house stood on the top of a gentle hill. Every time you look at it, happy and carefree memories may slip into your mind... Memories of running through your garden and getting wet because of the sprinklers...Memories of a cool, soothing bath after a hot day...

But this house contains much secrets. It has suffered hurtful memories...

...doubt...betrayal...death...

If you came close enough to this mysterious house, you could feel its sadness and pain... A lingering emotion that could either force you to go away or, if you're brave enough, look at it more from a distance...

And as if it hasn't suffered enough, another wound will be inflicted on its soul... One so deep, it would affect this house and anyone who lives it forever...

000---000---000

"Eyes-kun? Are you alright?" Rio was about to approach the silver-haired boy, when suddenly Ryoko stopped her.

The little girl looked up at Ryoko and saw that the older one was looking at Eyes with a look of pure disbelief.

"Don't try that sympathy act with me, Eyes...I know that Kousuke won't do that...I'm sure that you're responsible for those murders!" the older girl pointed a quivering finger at Eyes, who had his head bowed.

Slowly, the blue-eyed boy lifted his head, a smirk on his lips, "I knew you were a smart girl, Ryoko...Unfortunately, you have to die right now."

In a flash, a dagger shot through the air and hit Ryoko directly in the heart. She fell down on the floor, eyes still wide open in shock. Her lifeless body fell to the floor with a dull thud...into an eternal unrest...

"Now...who else...?" Eyes glanced at Rio, who was frozen at her spot near the door. He grinned maniacally, stood up and grabbed his dagger back from Ryoko's corpse.

"Don't worry, Rio...This will all be over soon..."he said as he neared the girl.

000---000---000

Kousuke yawned as he channel surfed. He didn't know what made him wake up in the middle of the night but all he knows is that he's stuck with the T.V. and Hiyono, who had followed him downstairs.

"It feels cold, ne, Kousuke-san..." the girl uttered, pulling curling up into a ball on the couch.

"Yeah...Something must be wrong with the heater or something..." Kousuke sighed, still channel surfing.

He was about to check out what was on the nature channel when he was disrupted by a scream. They turned around to see Rio running towards them. Hiyono gasped as they saw Rio's face. The silver-haired girl had a big slash on her right cheek and tears were streaming from her eyes.

Kousuke stared wide-eyed at the girl, "Rio! What happened? Where's Ryoko?"

Rio mutely pointed at Eyes, who was standing on top of the stairs. Somehow, his sapphire colored eyes tell of nothing but coldness and it made him look very creepy...cancel that, _extremely_ creepy.

The redhead stood up form the couch as Hiyono tried to comfort (if that was possible) the wounded girl. His forest green eyes scanned Eyes's form, suddenly noticing that the boy was holding something in both his hands.

"I...I knew it was you! I'm sure that you are the murderer!" Kousuke shouted, making Eyes smirk.

"Well, it seems that I've heard that before..."the silver-haired boy faked a thoughtful face before holding out something in his left hand, "..maybe from her."

Rio, Hiyono, and Kousuke stared aghast as Eyes showed them Ryoko's head, that he had cut off form the corpse. The redhead stood there, trembling in anger...or was it fear?

"You're evil! We never should've revived you!" Rio shrieked.

In return, Eyes took a few steps down the stairs, "Well, I can't be blamed for your stupidity...or the stupidity of others who have revived me before..."

"Others who have revived you before...?" Hiyono asked. Then, it dawned on all three of them, Eyes wasn't human...But, _what_ was he?

Kousuke took his chance to ask that same question, "What are you?"

"I am cursed." the questioned being answered simply, stepping on the third to the last step on the stairs.

"Well, that's no reason for ripping people's heads off!" the redhead shouted exasperatedly, baring a blade of his own.

"Believe it or not, that is the only reason, Asazuki...and that is all you should know..."the silver-haired boy said monotonously before throwing his bloody dagger into the air.

The three ducked but soon, they realized that Eyes was clearly aiming for something else...the fuse box. In minutes, the house was pitch black...and when the lights went back on due to the back-up generators, a triumphant Eyes stood in the middle of the room that was now littered with three lifeless bodies.

No sooner, a dark mist formed around him. Dropping the dagger, Eyes kneeled and bowed his head in reverence to the swirling mist before him, uttering, "I have done what you have told me to do...As the deal said, I can now gain freedom, am I right?"

In response, the mist turned a violent shade of red and a mysterious voice transpired form it, "You have not done enough...Our deal states that you have to kill 666 people to gain your freedom..."

"But I did all that I could-"

"Silence! You will do as I say! After all, your soul belongs to me!"

Eyes cursed under his breath. After he sold his soul to the Devil in order to gain immortal life, he hadn't expected this task at all. But what is done is done...now, he has to suffer the consequence of taking innocent lives for his own sake...

"You will stay here until your task is finished!" the mist then disappeared and left Eyes alone...

000---000---000

Three years later...

"Madoka! You must see this!" a tall brunette waved to his wife.

They were just married and Kiyotaka, the brunette, wanted to find a good house for them. Luckily, he found this perfect little house situated on top of a beautiful hill.

Madoka, his wife, looked at the quaint house, "Oh, honey! It looks perfect!"

She glanced over at Kiyotaka, seeing a frown on his face. Madoka, of course, knew what he was thinking about.

"Ayumu would've loved this place..." the brunette whispered, remembering a few years ago that he had lost all contact to his younger brother and never even knew where he is. Kiyotaka wanted him to know the good news that he was getting married but never found where he was or what happened to him.

"Anyway, let's go inside!" Madoka, as usual, cheered up her husband and they made their way towards the house's oak front doors.

Kiyotaka looked at the door, suddenly remembering something, "You know, they have pretty weird rumors about this house..."

Madoka, who was about to turn the knob and go in, looked curiously at him, "What rumors?"

"Well...they say there were a lot of weird noises heard from this house...like screams or something..."

"...And...?"

"They say no one permanently stays here and some people who move in usually move out the following night..."

Madoka took a few minutes to consider this before smiling, "All rumors of course!"

Kiyotaka smiled too and nodded, "Oh yeah, did you know that this place was once used by a team of scientists?"

---

_It will happen all over again..._

_It will never end until the Devil is satisfied..._

_It will never end..._

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000—

Unfortunately, this fic _has _to end! Hehehehe...

I hope that didn't stink as much as I thought it would...And, again, thank you for all those who reviewed this story!

Uhmm...if you want something funny and interesting, read Spiral Special Dare Episodes by Calista 062! It's gonna be cool! And if in case you still want anything with horror and adventure in it, I suggest you wait for my upcoming fic, Premonitions...But I think it'll take a long time before it's out, though...I still have to wait for Freya's go signal...

Anyway, OWARI!


End file.
